Triangle $ABC$ has its vertices $A$, $B$, and $C$ on the sides of a rectangle 4 units by 5 units as shown. What is the area of triangle $ABC$ in square units?

[asy]

fill((0,1)--(4,0)--(2,5)--cycle,lightgray);

for(int i=1; i < 5; ++i){
for(int k=1; k < 4; ++k){
draw((0,i)--(4,i),dashed);
draw((k,0)--(k,5),dashed);
} }

draw((0,0)--(4,0)--(4,5)--(0,5)--(0,0));

draw((0,1)--(4,0)--(2,5)--(0,1));

label("$A$",(0,1),W);
label("$B$",(4,0),SE);
label("$C$",(2,5),N);

[/asy]
Explanation: Let I, II, and III denote the areas of the triangles as shown on the diagram. The area of $\Delta ABC$ can be obtained by subtracting I+II+III from the area of the rectangle.

I $= 4 \times 2/2 = 4$, II $= 5 \times 2/2 = 5$, III = $1 \times 4/2 = 2$; I+II+III $= 4+5+2 = 11$.

Subtracting these areas from the area of the large rectangle tells us that the area of $ABC$ is $4\cdot 5 - 4-5-2 = \boxed{9}$ square units.

[asy]

fill((0,1)--(4,0)--(2,5)--cycle,lightgray);

for(int i=1; i < 5; ++i){
for(int k=1; k < 4; ++k){
draw((0,i)--(4,i),dashed);
draw((k,0)--(k,5),dashed);
} }

draw((0,0)--(4,0)--(4,5)--(0,5)--(0,0));

draw((0,1)--(4,0)--(2,5)--(0,1));

label("$A$",(0,1),W);
label("$B$",(4,0),SE);
label("$C$",(2,5),N);

label("I",(0.5,3.5));
label("II",(3.5,3.5));
label("III",(1.3,0.3));

[/asy]